why
by krissystvs
Summary: When Jim is back on Montresser with his mother, he reflects on the times he spent with John Silver, and how he thinks of him as a father figure rather than a friend. And wonders if he'll ever come back. chapter 2 up now
1. Chapter 1

"Jim are you coming down?" Jim's mother called from the door, noticing Jim staring out at the stars. He turned to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry mom, its ok I'm fine" He mumbled with a soft smile on his face, Sarah knew it was fake so she walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Jim?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Jim looked at her and without warning, he grabbed onto her, grasping terribly hard. And then Sarah heard the sob's coming from her son. Sarah sat there speechless. Before rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I...I miss him so much mom." He paused as he let out a heartbreaking sob that nearly made Sarah cry herself.

"Shh, it's alright Jim." Although she wasn't exactly sure as to what she was trying to console him for. "Who do you miss Jim?"

"S...Silver. He...He was like an f...father to me!" Sarah stood there frozen, then smiled. Glad that it wasn't his father who he suddenly missed; as she hoped too never see him again. She'd only seen Silver once after Jim came back, he'd stopped by to apologise for the incident at the benbow, and then paid for it.

Shh, there, there Jim," then she had a sudden idea "How about we go and find him?" she asked waiting for an answer. She wanted to find Silver as much as Jim did. Jim looked at her with his eyes a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Bu…But Mum, How?" he asked, ready to jump out of his seat. Sarah smiled.

"Well, he's a cyborg alien, he shouldn't be that hard to find!" She knew it would be difficult, but hey, if it made Jim happy, she'd try. Before she knew it, she had a lap full of teenager.

"Oh thank you, Thank you Mom, Thank you so much!" He praised, overjoyed. Sarah listened to him and felt her heart soar. It didn't take a lot to make Jim smile, but Sarah's face fell as she realised that she hadn't really done a lot in the first place. But she hadn't done a lot in the first place. But she vowed to make that change. First by finding John Silver


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah had just finished locking up the benbow inn; her eye caught Jim skimming rocks, facing the port.

"Jim?" she went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he turned and smiled at her.

"Mom," he said "Thanks for doing this, I mean you don't have to, I could go by myself." He tried to back himself up, trying to resort to a more teenage side, but was failing miserably; he was just too excited to think about it. He hung his head smiling and annoyed at the same time. Sarah smiled and gathered him into a hug. "Mom." he called from her chest, she looked down at him.

"Yes Jim?"

"1- I think I'm a bit to old for your hugs mom," She smiled and ruffled his hair,

"James Hawkins, you may be a 15 year old teenager, but that doesn't mean you'll never stop being my little boy." Jim shrugged, he couldn't be bothered with arguing with her, and then another thought came to his mind.

"Also, mum, this is where…Dad, left." He stuttered still holding onto his mother. Sarah looked out onto the horizon at the scene before her. Jim was right, her husband; Jim's father, Leland Hawkins left from this place almost 7 years ago, Jim rarely thought of him. She held Jim closer as Jim tried hard to relinquish those memories. After moments of solitude Sarah thought of something.

"Jim? Do you think of Silver as a somewhat father figure." She asked processing her thoughts on what Jim's answer would be.

"Mom, you'll always be able to read me like a book, Huh?" He said sadly, Sarah looked in shock, but smiled still. She would have preferred Silver to Leland any day, and it was never too late to bring a father back into Jim's life again, was it? Sarah let him go.

"Jim," she paused and he looked down, afraid of what she might say. "You know that it's not to late right, if we hurry we can still catch the next ship from Montressor space port." Jim looked up and smiled

"Thanks mom, but like you said, we gotta hurry!" he alerted and headed of down the path. Sarah smile as Jim pulled her away from the benbow inn. She was going on an adventure of her own.


End file.
